Cross Dressing
by HelixLawliet
Summary: Mello has an idea to help everyone go outside without being recognised, but involves dressing as girls... Rated T for continuous references to boobs.


Mello, Matt and Near sat on their bedrooms floor, trying to think of the perfect way to go incognito in public and not be recognised. They'd tried making masks, but it was no good, Light wouldn't wear any of them and they all just looked silly. They'd tried putting false facial features on such as silicon noses etc, but that didn't work, they just kept falling off. They were now stuck for ideas and on the verge of just becoming socially inept and staying inside until they caught Kira. Suddenly, Mello jumped, a smile spreading across his face. 'I have to talk to L and Light right now...' and he got up and went looking for them. Matt and Near followed, bewildered and curious.

They finally found L, who was busy trying to shove 10 marshmallows in his mouth at once. Mello being Mello, didn't notice and began talking straight away. ' I have the best solution to disguising our identities in public.' he gasped, out of breath from running up 5 flights of stairs.

'Anything but masks...' Light groaned, but sounded interested.

'We dress as girls. Dresses, high heels, makeup and wigs, the works!'

Light's face lost all of its colour at this, and he looked extremely reluctant, and Near and Matt behind him burst into laughter. 'Mello that's ridiculous! ' Matt gasped, still laughing.

'Mello that's genius!' L's voice surprised everyone. 'Nobody will suspect that...'

Mello smiled triumphantly, giving his boyfriends an 'I told you so' look. Soon, Matt and Near were spurting all sorts of ideas for it. ' We could get fake breasts!'

'And false nails!'

'And false eyelashes!'

'And bum enhancers!'

L cut in, 'We want to look like women, not sluts.'

This made even Light laugh, even though he wasn't overly keen on the idea. It wasn't until Matt whispered 'You'd make a sexy girl, don't worry!' in his ear that he warmed up to it.

Light stood in a knee length black dress, with matching black kitten heels and ironically enough, a bra containing false breasts. They weren't very big, just to make him look a little more womanly. When also had a body shaper on underneath the dress, to pinch his waist in a little bit to give the illusion of curves. Instead of his usual caramel coloured hair, he wore a short, honey coloured wig which framed his face perfectly. His face had been carefully contoured by Mello (who was surprisingly very good with makeup!) so it appeared that he had high cheekbones and a less pronounced chin, and with eyeliner, lipstick and subtle false eyelashes, he looked the part. They also added bright blue contacts just to be most painful part was having their arms and legs waxed, all of them had to endure that.

L was dressed in a pretty white long dress with black lace creeping up from the bottom, and normal black flats. His false breasts were a lot larger than Light's, and he was also wearing a body shaper. Instead of his usual messy black hair and obsidian eyes, he had a reddish brown ponytail, and brown eyes, and he had the same makeup as Light, except he had lots of concealer under his eyes to cover up the dark circles.

Mello took advantage of Near and Matt and had a little fun when turning them into females. He put Near in a short and figure hugging pink dress, with rather large fake breasts, and gave him long black hair with gold streaks in it. His contacts were a light green colour, and he had pink eyeshadow and blush on as well as the normal makeup to try and make his skin seem a little less... White. It turned out that he could walk very well in heels so he was wearing some strapped white wedges.

Matt had the worst outfit, a cropped top and a mini skirt, although he felt reassured when Mello said he would wear something similar. Matt's fake breasts were of a normal size and he needn't bother with a body shaper as he was pretty curvy already. Mello made him wear normal sneakers (which was a relief for the redhead) and he also had piercing blue contacts and light brown hair what was fashioned in a plait over his shoulder. Mello had him wear a bold red lipstick, with rather prominent eyeliner, and gave him freckles. Mello was the last to be transformed into a girl. He dressed himself in a black long sleeved cropped top, black leather skin tight pants and long laced boots that reached his knees. He made it very obvious that he was wearing a thong underneath. Like L and Near, he had very large false breasts, and gave himself long red hair, with grey contacts. He had fun with his makeup, wearing the same bold lipstick as Matt, and black eyeshadow. You could definitely tell he was gay... But you couldn't tell that he was a boy. They had to admit, Mello had done a pretty good job, none of them were recognisable. At all. They left the HQ, and went out, clothes shopping. It sounded stupid, but at the moment, the clothes that they were wearing were the only clothes that they had, girl wise. Scarily, they attracted quite a lot of male attention whilst under this disguise. When they finally arrived home, they were relieved to remove everything and become themselves again. 'I'm not going outside again if I can help it!' L groaned, as he complained the whole time about the uncomfortable dress and having to wear shoes.


End file.
